Decisiones
by Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: Las decisiones que tomamos nos llevan a futuros determinados, un simple "Hola" a la persona equivocada podría arruinarte la vida, como también ese mismo "Hola" te puede traer dicha y felicidad ¿Que decisiones tendrá que tomar Tomoyo? ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias?
1. Prologo

"**Decisiones"**

* * *

Disclaime: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp, este fic es totalmente de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Prologo**

Las decisiones que tomamos nos llevan a futuros determinados, un simple "Hola" a la persona equivocada podría arruinarte la vida, como también ese mismo "Hola" te puede traer dicha y felicidad, Tomoyo Daidouji ha tomado muchas decisiones que la llevan ahora a ser quien es… pero a partir de este momento tendrá que tomar nuevas decisiones que la pueden llevar a ser feliz con su propia historia de amor o sufrir con una pesadilla.

Todas las decisiones nos traen consecuencias, unas más trascendentes que otras y todos los días las tomamos, desde las cosas más simples, como que vestir y comer, hasta otras que marcan tu vida de forma permanente e irreversible.

"Si hubiera dicho…" "Si no lo hubiera hecho" frases que nos decimos cuando vivimos las consecuencias de una mala decisión. Entonces ¿Cómo podemos vivir la vida sin arrepentirnos de nada? ¿Es eso realmente posible? ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que equivocarnos para acertar?

¿Qué decisiones tomara Tomoyo? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrán? ¿Qué decidirías tú?

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Me da gusto volver a escribir, mi repentina desaparición tiene una razón importante… pero más que eso lo bueno es que sigo aquí. Este fic es una historia que ya esta terminada, solo necesito editarla y subirla, encontraran similitud con "Derritiendo tu frio corazón" porque es parte de la inspiración que ha provocado el nacimiento de este nuevo fic.

Espero les guste y me dejen saber sus opiniones mediante un review que estaré encantada de responder. En cuanto a mis otros fic, pues ya estoy de regreso, así que seguiré subiéndolos.

Hasta Luego!

Himeko Daidouji


	2. El principio del fin

"**Decisiones"**

Disclaime: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp, este fic es totalmente de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

**Chapter 1: "El principio del fin"**

**Tomoyo**

No puedo creer el deprimente estado en el que me encuentro, tirada en este sofá dando vueltas para intentar conciliar el sueño pero los ojos me arden de tanto llorar ¿Cómo rayos permití que esto pasara? Todo se me salió de control y ahora me encuentro sola, y con todos estos sentimientos agobiando mi cabeza me siento devastada, pisoteada, con la dignidad hecha trisas y tirada por los suelos y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, gritar, y maldecir a todo el mundo. Pero no tengo la energía para hacerlo, y en mis delirios estoy consiente de que es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa y ahora ¿Dónde quedo yo? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me rompieran el corazón de la manera más vil y cruel? Y lo peor de todo es que yo lo permití, mi vida actualmente carece de sentido, mi corazón y mi alma está más que rota, me he quedado sin empleo por ende sin un hogar decente por que donde actualmente estoy ni agujero de pared se le puede llamar… Una rata de alcantarilla vive mejor y más cómodamente que yo, mi mejor amigo y supuesto amor de mi vida se fue dejándome en este deplorable estado zombi y por si fuera poco soy una vergüenza para mi familia, la ilustre Familia Daidouji. Estoy cansada, harta de esto ¿Dónde rayos quedaron todas esas promesas? ¿Esos planes y proyectos juntos? ¿Cómo pudo haberme engañado de esta forma? Yo jamás lo engañe, yo hice todo y lo deje todo por él, muchas veces trate de alejarme de él para que no tuviera que lidiar conmigo, lo acepto tengo un carácter complicado, le dije siempre la verdad y le advertí de mi pero siempre terminaba buscándome y haciéndome caer rendida a sus encantos, siempre culminando el acto con la frase "Tu vales el esfuerzo". El típico "siempre estaré contigo" funciono por que le creí, realmente este tiempo me he provocado migrañas intentando descubrir lo positivo que esta fallida experiencia me dejo y no logro encontrar nada. Aunque el sabia la realidad sobre mi, sabia que no era fácil ya que le mostré mis demonios, y el dijo que arreglaría todo, el iba a darlo todo por mi y también por él, por nosotros, y así estar juntos libremente sin que mi familia ni nadie se interpusiera en nuestro amor, incluso le pedí tiempo para arreglarlo todo yo y que el no se afectara ¡Pero ahora hace esta estupidez!

No aguanto la cabeza, creo es la resaca, no recuerdo como llegue a este hoyo anoche, ni siquiera se si es de día o de noche, afuera llueve, eso no ayuda a determinar nada, me levanto torpemente y resbalo con una botella enfoco mi mirada en el suelo o al menos lo intento y un trueno ilumina el piso esta lleno de botellas, cerveza, vodka que es eso Whisky ¿cuando tome yo eso? Tequila, ron, vaya creo que mi sed a aumentado un poco, me abro paso por el suelo frío y sucio descalza y voy a lo que se supone es mi baño a regañadientes enciendo la luz y veo a una persona totalmente extraña para mi en el reflejo miro otra vez y me doy cuenta que soy yo no lo puedo creer ¿Dónde quedo la perfecta Tomoyo Daidouji? La perfecta hija de sociedad, carismática, siempre sobria, bien portada, cabello siempre arreglado la ropa siempre a la moda, con excelentes modales pretendida por miles, y admirada por otros tantos. Había pasado de ser la envidia de cualquier persona, a esto, una parodia muy mala de quien solía ser que solo da lastima y pena ajena pero siendo honesta eso siempre fue puras apariencias, jamás fui libre de ser yo y he ahí donde el apareció y acepto no a Tomoyo Daidouji la muñeca perfecta, si no a la Tomoyo real, la autentica.

Un pensamiento es el único que taladra mi cabeza mientras de regreso al sofá para seguir dando rienda suelta a mi auto destrucción _**"Me quiero morir**_"… literalmente… me quiero morir.

Ya otra vez en el viejo sofá me dejo caer y para colmo un resorte oxidado se clava en mi espalda ¿Podría ser mejor? Mi teléfono suena en este instante y el sonido martilla mi cabeza y me hace apretar los ojos, deja de sonar pero al instante empieza de nuevo, Era una pregunta retórica y sarcástica pero la vida últimamente cree que soy su payaso personal, no quiero responder, al teléfono pero ese ruido incesante me comienza a cansar pero ¿y si es él? como puedo me estiro hasta alcanzar el teléfono, fue difícil encontrarlo entre tanta botella vacía, al levantarlo, escucho una voz, no es él, obviamente … ¿Por que demonios iba a llamarme? Cielos esto es el colmo de lo patético, al otro lado una voz fuerte, pero llena de ansiedad me llama.

—Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, ¿Estas ahí? ¡Cielos Tomoyo di algo!—no quiero responderle.

— ¿Qué?—le respondo sin mucha fuerza, y marcada indiferencia, realmente no tengo animo de hablar.

— ¿Tomoyo? ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?—Tantas preguntas a la vez, no soy capaz de poner en orden mis ideas, su tono de voz taladra mis tímpanos no ayuda… sigue siendo un entrometido nervioso obsesivo como siempre, nunca aprenderá.

—Nada—Le respondo moderando mi tono de voz para sonar lo mas ecuánime y normal posible.

— ¿Cómo que nada?— Genial ahora esta levantando la voz, siempre recurre a lo mismo, algo no sale como él quiere y comienza a gritar y manotear mientras camina haciendo círculos por el lugar donde se encuentra demonios, lo conozco demasiado bien.

— ¿Qué necesitas?— Aun me estoy controlando y es increíble, aunque su estado comienza a alterarme un poco más de lo que ya estoy.

—Hablar contigo, mira Tomoyo se han estado diciendo muchas cosas de ti y quiero saber la verdad— ¿Cosas de mí? Por lo visto la gente no tiene cosas que hacer más que andar hablado de otros, y en tal caso ¿a él que le importa?

—Tu y yo desde hace mucho no tenemos nada de que hablar, ya no somos nada— lo admito mi tono de voz se elevo pero enserio a el no le interesa màs. Es mi vida y así sea una mierda es mi mierda.

— Mira Tomoyo eso lo decidiste tu sin tomarme en cuenta, nadie mas que tu tiene la culpa de lo que estoy pasando— claro como si el fuera el único que la esta pasado mal, solo le duele el orgullo de hombre porque termine con él, giro los ojos buscando paciencia con este hombre pero Dios sabe que logra sacarme de mis casillas.

—Sabes, no voy a escuchar tus insultos, si solo llamas para eso, no estoy obligada a escuchar tus opiniones y francamente me tienen sin cuidado— ¿que se cree? ¿Que puede llamar a la hora que quiera para armar una escena? No tengo por que aguantarlo,… Pero ¿porque tiemblo? Ese idiota sabe alterarme

-¡Nooooooooooooooooo! Por favor, escúchame, te extraño, muchísimo, por favor, habla conmigo, no sabes como la estoy pasando desde que me dijiste adiós ¿Ya no te importo ni un poco? Dime que esta pasando, Estoy preocupado por ti ¡Háblame con un demonio Tomoyo! –odio que me grite, me hormiguean las palmas de las manos, y lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

—Odio que me grites, sabes eso de sobra—Lo logro perdí mi poca calma.

—¡Y yo te odio a ti! Eres una maldita desconsiderada que no debió cruzarse en mi vida ¡Mierda! Eres…

Corto su dialogo con un suspiro—Sabes, igual y tienes razón, yo tengo la culpa de todo, de todo en absoluto y mi existencia en este mundo esta de más, no soporto nada y despreocúpate, y celebra que eres libre, eso debiste hacer desde que nos separamos celebrar y disfrutar tu vida, te garantizo algo no te mortificara volver a escuchar mi nombre. Adiós— No tome aire mientras decía eso, me sorprende lo rápido que salieron esas palabras de mi boca colgué el teléfono ignorando el hecho que volvió a sonar varias veces, coloco un cojín en mi cabeza logrando que el sonido se vuelva lejano y vacío.

Lagrimas caen por mi rostro trayendo consigo el poco maquillaje que quedaba en mis ojos, siento en mi pecho una presión y angustia horrible como si alguien me asfixiara con un terrible peso encima, como si un nudo de gritos se atorara en mi garganta y buscara la salida. Soy una idiota por permitirle todo lo que me hizo, pero no es él quien más me duele, no, por el contrario aunque acabo de colgarle es otro quien causa mi mayor sufrimiento y desdicha, escucho su voz en mi cabeza, siento sus manos en mi piel, en mi mente veo sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, esos que siempre me hipnotizaron y lograban ver a través de mi todo el tiempo, y me dirijo a trompicones y como puedo a lo que se supone es la cocina, tomo un cuchillo, me siento en el suelo varias botellas lloran por que las moví de su lugar de descanso, el mundo seria mejor sin mi en el, la vida de él y de todos seguirá aunque yo no existiese, no hay nada que me detenga a quedarme, ya no hay nada que me obligue a seguir, miro el cuchillo en mis manos levanto la vista y miro fijamente las manchas del techo, mientras mis manos caen a mis costados poco a poco se van sintiendo pesada al paso del tiempo por fin comienza a darme sueño, rayos y justo ahora que encontré una mancha que es idéntica a el, mirando esa mancha que me regala una sonrisa cierro mis ojos y caigo por fin en un sueño frío.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autor: Hola, espero les guste el capitulo si se vayan haciendo la idea de que va todo esto, saben quien esta detrás del teléfono y quien es por quien Tomoyo sufre? Y como rayos llego a este estado?**

**Mil gracias a mi hermosa Beta Sakura Li (Rocio) Y espero ansiosa sus reviews**

**Besiitoos **

**Himeko **


End file.
